Easter Eggs
Everquest 2 features a lot of sly jokes, references, and the occasional hidden surprise. Hidden Quests See the Hidden Quests page. Backwards or Anagram Names In many places you may notice that an odd name is actually much less odd when read backwards: *Qeynos *Deities **The Mother of All, Tunare (nature) **The Winter Goddess, E'ci (ice) **The Fathom Lord, Tarew Marr (water) **The Veiled One, Povar (vapor) **The Mother of All Wurms, Veeshan (heavens) **The Prime Healer, Rodcet Nife (fine docter) (misspelled!) **The Tyrant of Fire, Fennin Ro (infernno) (misspelled!) *Names of the Lizardmen Tribes **Alliz Evol Ew in **Alliz Tae Ew in **Alliz Raef Ew in **Thalz'Iz'Zaz in the **Tsol Ew in the * Froglok Names **Tolaspmuj **Eltilapumj **Chief Kaorf **Oemor **Teiluj **Pikspoh **Pohpiks **Repmuj **Reppoh **Timrek References References to Other Games *The messages you see in the Loping Plains at sunrise and sunset are a reference to Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. *Sergeant Quackers *At the bottommost level of Najena's Hollow Tower, Najena may be found casting a spell, "Val Kas'Flam", an homage to Ultima Online's spell, "Kal Vas Flam". *The Adventures of Bonk hails back to the TurboGrafx-16 game, Bonk's Adventure. Music References *The Tower of Vhalen, a famous bard. *At the Butcherblock Docks, you pick up a quest called Nautical Disaster during which you must find a tome, At the Hundredth Meridian, references that are Tragically Hip. *Grunty from the Moors of Ykesha offers the quests Over the Hills and Far Away, Ramble On, Communication Breakdown, and Bring It On Home. The reward is a zeppelin. *The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 1: Come Sail Away quest recalls a certain Styx song. TV and Movie References *Ghostly orcs in the Commonlands can sometimes be heard to say "I see live people", a Sixth Sense tribute. *Gubbo Chaley on the docks in The Enchanted Lands rants Fritz! They've killed Fritz! Those dirty, stinking yellow fairies have killed Fritz!. *Bindi the Croc Hunter in Sinking Sands references the name of the daughter of Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter. *Maladominus Poxbringer's dialogue during the quest Bixie Distraction is a Monty Python and the Holy Grail tribute. *In Gnomeland Security Headquarters (itself a reference), the gnomes Adam Cogbuster and beret-wearing, mustachioed Jamie Sprocketbreaker are the Mythbusters. *The Loping Plains quest Snakes on the Plains is a nod to the Samuel L. Jackson movie. *The Kylong Plains quests A Fistful of Metal and For a Few Coins More are a tribute to Sergio Leone's spaghetti westerns. *In the quest Kaedrin's Fate, part of The City of Qeynos Timeline, the dialogue ("Mercy is the mark of a great person. Guess I'm just a good person.") is a Firefly reference. Literary References *In the Moors of Ykesha, you will find the cyclops Polyphemus: he is taken from Homer's epic, The Odyssey. The cyclops is located on an island in a cave with sheep, just as recorded by the Greek poet. *Captain Azhub sends you on a quest for a giant creature, a callback to Captain Ahab of Moby Dick fame. *The Arena in Qeynos Harbor is a replica of Shakespeare's Globe Theater. Popular Culture Nods *Lord Marcus Thex in Evernight Abbey summons a sun-like ball called "Diaf Sun Sphere". Unless you take precautions, you then die in a fire of his 10K strike. *In the Moors of Ykesha, the tailor Tandy has a quest for you to go pick up trash. Credits